


Trauma

by EveryDayArtist



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nakamaship, Post-Thriller Bark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayArtist/pseuds/EveryDayArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thriller Bark triggers events that will change the relationship between two of the Strawhats irrevocably. And although there will be many new scars and horrors to overcome, it may turn out to be for the best.</p><p>Canon Divergence from Thriller Bark on, follows plot but with significant changes. </p><p>(Author fails at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“CHOPPER! HE’S AWAKE!”

At Usopp’s scream the entirety of the Strawhat crew jumped up and ran towards where the more injured pirates were being treated. The little reindeer threw himself at the slab acting as a bed as the occupant’s dark eyes opened slowly.

“Zoro?! You’re finally awake! Are you in pain? Are the bandages too tight? Do you feel any tightness in your chest? I couldn’t give you any medicine while you were unconscious so where does it hurt most? Do you feel light-headed? You lost a lot of blood, I think that we need to-”

Luffy completely ignored his doctor and peered down at his best friend. “Hey, are you hungry? Some of the pirates made us food and there’s some left over.”

“Luffy you idiot, now’s not the time!”

“Miss Navigator is right. He could be seriously injured internally and we wouldn’t know it…”

“Waaaaaaaah! Robin don’t say that!”

“Usopp-bro is right. Hey, Zoro-bro, you feelin’ super yet?”

Zoro stared up at them in confusion for a split second before his eyes widened and he tried to sit up, stopped by both Luffy and the constricting bandages wrapped around almost his entire body. Despite this, he struggled to get loose before croaking out: “Sanji.”

Nami pushed back her surprise at hearing him use the blonde’s real name and instead made a soothing noise, pointing to another slab next to his. “Zoro, it’s fine, he’s right there.”

The Strawhats’ cook was curled in a ball next to the green haired swordsman, also bandaged tightly and dead to the world. One of his arms was wrapped protectively around his chest and the other was stretched out, brushing at Zoro’s leg; he was pale and bruised and still a little bloody but the rise and fall of his chest was steady. Chopper explained, as Zoro’s breathing calmed significantly, “We had to drug him, he was refusing to sleep and wouldn’t leave your side. He was in shock I think; he’s the reason we found you both. We heard him screaming and found him trying to bring you to safety. …Zoro?” Chopper’s voice trembled slightly. “About… About his hand. Do you know..?”

_~I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.~_

They all jumped back as the man let out a deep growl. Zoro’s eyes had gone out of focus, obviously remembering something and the transformation was startling. They’d all seen ‘the demon Roronoa Zoro’ in action before but that was a deadly calculated intensity; this was wilder, almost primal. For the first time in months and months of being nakama, they were afraid of him; Robin in particular stared at him with a sharp, calculating look and felt a glimmer of recognition at his behavior. The swordsman reached out and touched the cook’s arm, finally waking him; the minute the blonde opened his eyes, Zoro’s face softened and he leaned over to pull the other young man towards him. To the shock of the other pirates, Sanji immediately threw himself into the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders. They clung to each other for a long moment before Zoro pulled away and turned to his captain.

“What happened?”

~*~

It took nearly two hours to explain everything that had happened on Thriller Bark after Zoro and Sanji had disappeared. They explained about Moria and Oars and Absalom. They recounted the battles and allies they’d made and how the shadows of Brook and the others had been retrieved; both teens looked at each other, remembering the moment their own shadows had appeared and nodded their understanding before asking more questions. Finally Chopper had enough.

“I need to know what happened to you both! I can’t properly treat either of you if I don’t understand what happened!”

They exchanged a glance before Sanji spoke, his voice hoarse from crying and screaming. “You’ve done all you can Chopper. We feel much better.”

“But-”

“Seriously.” Zoro snapped. “We don’t need any more help.”

“…Perhaps not the kind Mr. Doctor can provide.”

Robin’s words made both of the teens tense and Sanji pressed a little closer to Zoro, who in turn wrapped an arm around him tightly.

“We’re fine.”

“Clearly.” Nami said dryly, sitting down next to them and running a hand through Sanji’s matted hair. The blonde closed his eyes and leaned into the touch slightly but kept quiet, no noodle dancing or proclamations of love. She frowned but kept her concern to herself, instead asking, “Do you both feel like you could eat something? There’s some soup.”

“Thank you, Nami-swan.” Sanji smiled weakly at her. “That’d be great.”

Franky pushed Zoro back when he tried to get up. “You stay put, we’ll handle it. Rest up, bro.”

“I’m fine.” The swordsman grouched, glaring up at him. “Seriously, I can move.”

But their nakama wouldn’t hear it and bustled off to bring them the food. Zoro scowled again but Sanji smiled slightly. “Let them. I think they feel bad they couldn’t help us sooner.”

“Not their fault.” It was something they’d both decided earlier on, there was nothing their crew could have done.

“...Do we tell them any of it?”

“No.” Zoro’s eyes were steely. “It’s over and done, we shouldn’t have to think about it any longer.”

 ~*~

_Zoro woke up with a groan, blinking blearily in the dim light of what appeared to be a cell. That’s right… The spiders. Damn, they’d been faster than he was expecting._

_“Oh, great, the Moss-head’s awake.”_

_…Right. Someone else had gotten caught. “Just remember, Stupid Love Cook; you got nabbed first.”_

_“…Idiot.” He added on for good measure._

_Sanji scowled at him from across the cell. “Shut up, asshole.”_

_Looking around, Zoro realized he was shackled to the stone wall by heavy, strong chains and his feet were loosely bound in the same way. Across the room, Sanji was also tied to the wall, the stronger chains around his legs, rather than his arms. The room was small and cramped, barely more than a box of stone and iron bars; defiantly up there on the ‘worst prisons he’d ever been held in’. Possibly at the very top if you considered his cellmate._

_“So now what?”_

_“Now we’re in trouble.”_

_Zoro cocked an eyebrow at that. “No duh.”_

_“Stupid… Look down.”_

_Doing so, Zoro could tell something was off but… “My shadow’s gone.” He looked up at the other man. “Your’s too?”_

_“Yep.” Sanji sounded unconcerned but the twitch in his forehead and way he was flexing his fingers like he was aching for a cigarette gave away how pissed he was. “The only time I’ve seen anyone from this dumb castle was when the two zombie-freaks carried your sorry ass in. I dunno what they’re planning but it can’t be good.”_

_“…So we just wait for Luffy to find us.”_

_Sanji rolled his eyes. “Oh, excellent plan, Moss-head. Well, at least with you in here I don’t have to worry about you misleading the group with your crappy sense of direction.”_

_“As soon as these chains come off I’m killing whoever’s behind this and then I’m killing you.”_

_“Tough talk, asshole.” After a moment of silence, Sanji asked. “Can you get free?”_

_Zoro tried._

_“…No.”_

_“Figures.” The cook sighed and leaned back against the wall. “We wait then.”_

 ~*~      

“Nami?”

Luffy’s voice startled the girl from where he’d been focusing on some of her charts, trying to map out a path for them to the nearest island. She followed his glance to their sleeping crewmates and felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably. Luffy was unusually subdued as he stared ahead. “They’ll be okay.”

It wasn’t a question, but the way he said it made her wonder if he was reassuring her or himself. She looked over to where Zoro and Sanji were sleeping; they’d refused all attempts to be parted and lay with the cook’s back pressed against Zoro’s chest and the swordsman’s arms wrapped tightly around him. “I really hope so, Luffy.”

Chopper sniffled from his seat next to her. “I wish there was more I could do to help.”

Zoro’s horrible wounds were no longer life threatening but he was still seriously injured and his movements were limited, Sanji in turn was weakened due to the amount of injuries covering his body but the most concerning thing for his friends was the jittery way he reacted to every little sound or movement and the way that Zoro treated him, as though he were made of glass.

Robin had been sitting silently, deep in thought, but now she sighed. “I’m not sure any of us can help them. Whatever happened has deeply scarred them. Their emotions are fragile and the trauma is going to take a long time to go away. None of us have any experience or training to use to help heal them. I think they may be on their own.”

“…I think we need to get off this place and as far away as possible.”

“Me too.” Luffy looked at them for another moment before leaping to his feet with his usual energy. “I’ll make sure Brook’s coming with us!”

“Dammit Luffy, don’t decide things on your own!”

~*~

_Zoro spat out blood and scowled. He couldn’t believe that fat slob had punched him. The second those chains came off, hell maybe even earlier than that, he was going to make him pay. Sitting and brooding for an hour was less than fun but he was probably sitting pretty compared to what the cook was going through._

_Speaking of which, at that moment the door to the cell opened and Sanji was hauled in by two zombies. The blonde was bloody and dirty but he seemed mostly fine as he ranted out insults at the monsters dragging him to the chains. Once was secured they hauled ass out of the cell, leaving the two pirates on their own._

_“What exactly does that last curse mean?”_

_“I dunno.” Sanji sighed, leaning his head against the wall. “I heard it off of Zeff but he’d never tell me.”_

_“Sounds nice, though.”_

_“That’s what I thought.” The cook grimaced as he stared down at himself. “Aw, dammit, my shirt is totaled, I liked this one!”_

_“You’re such a girl.”_

_“Just because you only have one shirt doesn’t mean that some of us enjoy looking good.” Sanji made a face. “Scratch that, the one shirt and those terrible patterned monstrosities you wear sometimes that could have only come out of a rummage bin.”_

_…That was exactly where they had come from but there was no way in hell the Crap Cook was finding that out. “What’d he want?”_

_“I have no clue.” To be honest, the lack of motive kind of made Sanji nervous. It was one thing if the guy had pressured him for information on their crew or threatened to turn them in for their bounties but Hogback hadn’t asked him a single thing… just cut him over and over until he’d started to become lightheaded. Of course any guy who thought this deranged place was a good idea and was making freaking ZOMBIES had to be equal parts insane and a sadist, but the fact he’d just spent an hour torturing Sanji for no apparent reason kind of pissed him off._

_“…Do you think Nami-swan and Robin-chan are alright?”_

_At Zoro’s flat look Sanji continued airily. “You know, and the other idiots.”_

_“They’ll be fine.”_

~*~

The transition back to the Sunny seemed to help Zoro and Sanji’s mood.

Zoro was absent-mindedly cleaning his blades, back against the wall of the galley, while Sanji flitted around the other cooks who were borrowing his domain for one last meal together before the crews all went their separate ways. While he was unable to cook anything, he had more than a few suggestions and after their initial irritation at what they felt was a blow to their own skills, the cooks were accepting the help with good grace as the food continued to improve. Zoro smiled to himself at the familiar look of enthusiasm on his friend’s face and every once in a while Sanji would catch the look and grin back, both glad to be alive.

Robin didn’t miss, however, the closeness of Zoro’s monitoring of Sanji, nor the way the cook gravitated towards the swordsman every few minutes as though to check he was still there. It was as though there were a thread attaching the two.

She’d seen this before; it wasn’t uncommon considering how much bloodshed and violence she’d lived in for so long. Everything they’d been through had scarred them and they were clinging to the only constant they had; each other. What troubled her was that they were equally scarred by whatever had happened and as long as they bottled it up between them, they couldn’t truly move on.

It all came to a head that night when they attempted to sleep, leaving Thriller Bark like a bad memory in the distance. The crew was granted nearly an hour of peace before Sanji woke up screaming. Everyone in the men’s bunk jolted awake as the blonde tossed and turned in his hammock, howling and sobbing; every few seconds Zoro’s name was heard and then after a moment, Luffy’s joined as well as Sanji begged for help.

Zoro looked up from his seat near the door and was up the second that a noise came from the bed. He hurried over as his nakama sat up with a strangled cry, thin shoulders convulsing and eyes still shut, only to fall from the hammock and hit the ground. Zoro had to encircle the teen with his strong arms to stop his struggling and Sanji’s shirt was drenched with sweat as the nightmare refused to let him go. The swordsman hugged him close trying to calm his thrashing.

“It’s over, you’re safe. You’re alright, Sanji, you’re safe. No, stop it, careful-Sanji, stop! Let me…” Sanji awoke fully with a strangled gasp but began breathing a little more easily; sinking onto Zoro’s chest and burying his head into his shoulder. Zoro pushed sweat dampened hair from his forehead and hugged him tightly, totally ignoring their concerned nakama.

“You’re fine. It’s okay.”

Sanji wriggled closer and nodded weakly. The swordsman spared a quick look at the others and noticed the little doctor’s worried face.

“...I think we need to go back to sleep, or Chopper’ll have my head.”

At one point this sort of thing would have embarrassed the stoic swordsman; now, with Sanji crying silently into his shoulder, he could only tighten his hold on the other teen and try to calm them both down. He pressed his lips to the messy blond hair and reminded himself that everything was going to be okay and now he could finally do something to help. He was going to right the bed and help him back into it, but the blonde grabbed at his shirt and shook his head. Zoro hesitated.

“M-Maybe, you could sleep in the infirmary?” Usopp suggested. “The bed in there is pretty big.”

~*~

Sanji laughed bitterly and gave a full body shudder as he sank onto the large cot. “I haven’t needed to sleep with someone else in the bed since I was five.”

“Don’t.” Zoro glared at him. “This isn’t your fault. If you didn’t have nightmares, I’d be more concerned.”

“...I was back on that damn table. Every time I close my eyes I see that bastard a-and-and...”

Zoro closed his eyes and violently willed the memories down, unwillingly allowing himself to be pulled back into the cell...

_He was getting distressingly used to being roughed up whenever Sanji was dragged from the room. He figured that soon it would be his turn to get worked over, but since Sanji was well enough to snark ever time he returned, Zoro wasn’t too concerned. He really, really hated this Hogback guy; his minions weren’t to great either but the doctor was really starting to piss him off. The door to the cell creaked open ominously and he looked up to watch a pair of zombies toss the cook into the middle of the room, cackling gleefully. A bad sign._

_Instead of his usual insults and sarcasm, Sanji just curled up on the floor. Zoro frowned at his silent nakama. “Hey, love-cook. Hey, what happened?” No response from the still figure and Zoro felt a prickle of unease down his spine. He shifted in his bonds, trying to get a better look. “Oi. Eyebrows? You awake? Come on, cook, get up-”_

_Sanji sat up and Zoro’s blood froze._

_The cook was hunched over his arm, the place where his skilled hand should be wrapped in bloody bandages, severed at the wrist; the stump was almost blackened with blood and it smeared all over the cook’s precious shirt. Sanji continued to avoid eye contact as he sat there shivering, obviously deep in shock. Zoro fought the bile trying to rise up his throat and strained towards him. “Come here. Cook, come over here!” The blonde just sat there, breathing erratically. “_ Sanji _! Come here!”_

_Hearing his name seemed to spur him on and the cook began to crawl over, letting out little pained sounds as he dragged himself with one hand. Zoro whispered encouragements as his crewmate struggled and as soon as he was within reach, Sanji hauled himself up. He buried his face into Zoro’s chest and clung to him, Zoro could feel the stump pressed against his stomach and choked back a groan. “Sanji… Sanji, I…” What could he possibly say? There was nothing he could say to make this better; they had taken one of the most important things Sanji owned and Zoro couldn't even hold him as he cried, soaking the swordsman’s shirt with tears. Burning with the helplessness of it all, Zoro just closed his eyes and choked out, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...”_

“...I’m sorry.” Zoro whispered as he gently rubbed his hand over the injured arm, watching his friend’s face carefully; Sanji relaxed visibly as they sat and felt the rhythm of the waves remind them that they were safely back on the Sunny. He moved them into a reclined position on the bed and they tangled limbs and shifted for positions before Zoro threw a blanket over them both, releasing twin sighs of relief at the warmth. Sanji slumped against him, one of his hands settling over his friend’s heart while Zoro threw an arm around him. “Alright?”

“Yes.” Sanji avoided eye contact, hair tickling Zoro’s nose. They managed to lie there in silence for a long moment before Sanji tensed. “…s’rry.”

“What? Why?”

“I know this is pathetic, but I just-I think I might be broken--”

Zoro closed his eyes and had to bite back an animalistic growl as he considered how much he despised the men who’d done this to them. “Sanji, you are not broken.”

“I am.” The cook was crying again. “I can’t fight anymore, I’m too scared. I’m a cook but I can’t even do that properly anymore because I let them-let them…”

He was hyperventilating and curled around his severed hand; he’d gone back to that room. Zoro clutched at him tightly, rocking him and whispering a mantra of ‘I’ve got you’ over and over again as Sanji lost control and sobbed into his shoulder.  The man moved his friend’s face, trying to make eye contact, as Sanji choked back a sob.

“They’re dead. Those bastards. They can never hurt you again.”

“I thought you were dead…” Sanji’s eyes were wide. “So much blood.”

“I’m fine.”

He was lying.

“I’m fine.”


	2. Settling In

Zoro hefted his weights and ignored the sharp pain in his chest as he stared out at the waters, sweat trailing down his face and chest. He gritted his teeth and tried to continue his routine; it had taken a while to get away from Chopper and convince him to allow him to train and he meant to make the most of it. He trembled slightly as he worked, trying to fight back the memories that haunted him. 

_ \--Sanji stared at him in terror as the zombies pulled him from Zoro’s side, trying to cling to his shirt, but weakened and unable to hang on as the minions roughly dragged him through the room. Zoro struggled viciously against his chains, blood staining his wrists--That man, Kuma, stood over his nakama as they staggered out into the open at last, turning slowly to stare at them--Slick, coppery blood painted his shirt as Sanji unconsciously tried to grip on with his stump and he snarled and hurled threats at the creatures as they struck the blonde; he hit the ground and curled on his side, trembling and pleading for help--“All I have to do is kill your captain. You are not my concern.”--He could hear Sanji screaming in the other room and thrashed in his bonds, cursing their captors and feeling helpless--Kuma’s declaration that it would kill him and the knowledge that this had happened because he wasn’t there to protect Luffy just like he’d been unable to help Sanji-- _

“DAMMIT!” 

He roared and threw his heavy weights to the ground, burying his hands in his hair and panting. He stood there, hunched over and taking deep breaths, trembling head to foot and cursing his weakness. When he opened his eyes he had to bite back a hiss; he was actually seeing red, a haze obscuring his vision. It had been the same way when he’d brutally killed their captors; a memory he was trying to forget for his own sanity’s sake. He sank down and leaned against the rail to catch his breath; clenching and unclenching his hands he swallowed down the billowing, dark emotions and tried to find some sort of balance. He needed it; oh hell how he needed it. He could feel the creeping feelings of helplessness beginning to fester in his chest, just picturing the moment that he traded his safety for his captain’s life. All the while unsure if Kuma was going to honor the arrangement and if he was going to be able to withstand… Zoro growled under his breath and began to work with the weights again. 

From a safe distance, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy watched their friend. Usopp hugged himself absent-mindedly and sighed. “What do we do?”

“Nothing we can do if he insists that he’s fine.” Nami answered. “If he was willing to talk about it, then maybe we could help him. We still don’t know what happened.”

“He needs our help.” Chopper mumbled as they watched the swordsman stalk across the deck toward the galley. “We have to do something.”

Luffy hummed thoughtfully.

~*~

Robin looked up in surprise from where she was chopping vegetables for dinner as Zoro slammed through the door. He didn’t say a word, just stalked over to where Sanji was washing out some pots and pans and stood behind the cook, wrapping his arms around his torso and resting his forehead in the blonde hair. Sanji didn’t react, just continued his work; slow, stiff and somewhat clumsy with just the use of one hand but miles ahead of how he’d managed a few days earlier. Zoro picked at the baggy sweatshirt his friend was wearing and mumbled, “Didn’t know you owned this.”

“Don’t wear it much.” Sanji said smoothly. “Hand me that spoo--actually, hold it for me, make yourself useful, Mosshead.” 

“Shut up.”

“No! Don’t put that there!”

“Then tell me what to do, idiot!”

Robin smiled. 

She laid her knife down thoughtfully. They both seemed much calmer than they’d been before; the familiar setting and having friends around them seemed to be doing wonders for their emotional well being but there were still a couple of serious problem spots. Nighttime was hard, of course; Sanji couldn’t sleep without Zoro nearby for more than a few minutes and, in turn, Zoro spent the time they were separated waiting anxiously for Sanji to wake up crying. During the day, Sanji was quietly still grieving for the loss of his hand and when he was alone he would fall into depressed silent spells. And Zoro, well, Zoro’s intense training schedule was worrying everyone. This would be a long road to recovery for both of them, and Robin worried that they were not equipped to aid their nakama. She swept the last of the sliced carrots into a bowl and called, “I’ve finished with the chopping, Mr. Cook. What shall I do next?”

“Thank you, Robin-chan.” Sanji smiled. “The rice needs to be cooked now, then add the eggs and once they look mostly cooked, add the carrots.”

She set about doing so, wondering about the lack of flirtation in his words. Zoro leaned against the sink and watched the cook wipe his hand on a dishrag. “Why are you wearing that thing anyway?” After so long of associating Sanji with fine suits and rants about looking ‘presentable’ it was a little jarring to see him in such a casual outfit. 

“It’s comfortable.”

Zoro frowned at the evasion. “Yeah, but-”

“Besides, we’ve established that you do not get to critique others on their clothing choices.”

“Oi--”

“And the buttons on my dress shirts are too hard to handle on my own, okay?” Sanji tensed, avoiding eye-contact and Zoro felt terrible; he leaned over to hug the other boy, feeling the thin shoulders relax as he mumbled an apology. Sanji snorted. “It’s not your fault, don’t worry about it. It’s the least of my problems right now.”

Robin silently agreed but couldn’t help but understand Zoro’s feelings. She wiped her hands and walked over to them, squeezing the blonde’s shoulder soothingly. “Mr. Cook, perhaps you should go get some rest. I can finish things here.”

“Nonsense.” Sanji shook his head, pushing past them and heading for the table. “What good am I if I can’t do my own damn job?” 

“You’re still recovering.” 

“So’s Zoro but no one’s stopping him from being an idiot and training.”

“Hey…”

Sanji jumped slightly, startled when arms shot out of the ground and his own body to stop him in his tracks. Robin moved back in front of him and glared. “Sanji, you need to rest.”

“Robin, please, let me go…”

“I understand that you want to keep busy but your body needs time to rest.”

“...please let me go…”

“Promise me that you’ll sit down and relax for just a little-”

“ _ Robin let him go! _ ”

The woman pulled back, her extra arms disappearing at Zoro’s shout and the terrified look on Sanji’s face. The blonde was completely white, trembling all over as he stood trapped in her grip; the second she released him he stumbled back into the corner, pressing up against the wall and curling into himself. Zoro fell to his knees in front of him, making soothing noises and trying to pull him forward. “It’s alright, no one will hurt you. We’re safe, they can’t take you again. Sanji, I promise, no one can hurt you here.” 

Sanji was crying, shaking his head violently as he sobbed and tried to shove him away. “ _ Please not again-Please, I can’t… No more, please I can’t handle it… please... _ ”

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Zoro whispered, backing off slowly. “Move your arm, Sanji. It’s alright, no one is holding you down. I promise. Move, go on.”

After a long, tense moment of silence Sanji slowly raised his hand and stared at it with wide eyes; his breathing slowed as Zoro sighed in relief and smiled. “See, you’re fine. It’s okay.”

He was nearly bowled over as the cook slammed into him, burying his face in his shoulder and sobbing. Zoro continued to sooth Sanji, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort, as Robin sank slowly into one of the chairs at the table and stared at them numbly. She should have known. She should have never grabbed him like that. She should have-

The woman jolted slightly at the realization that someone was standing next to her and turned to stare at her captain as he watched the two boys; the strawhat shaded his face and made it hard for her to see what Luffy’s expression was but the aura he projected was harsh. The captain walked over slowly to his cook and first mate and sank down to sit next to them, oddly silent. Then he took off his hat and placed it firmly on Sanji’s head before moving closer to Zoro and resting his head on the older teen’s broad shoulder. The swordsman looked down at his captain and managed a small smile.

Luffy grinned back but turned when he felt his hat being pressed against his chest. Sanji avoided eye contact as he tried to pull away and give back his captain’s prized belonging. Luffy frowned and shook his head. “Naw, you keep it on.”

“But-”

“You need it more than me right now.” The young captain beamed brightly. “It’ll make you brave and you can keep an eye on it for me, okay?” 

Sanji looked at him blankly for a long moment before slowly retracting the hand with the hat. Luffy made a satisfied noise and nodded happily to himself. “When’s the meat gonna be done?”  
The blonde’s forehead vein twitched. “Get the hell out of my kitchen.” 

~*~

Sanji bit back a pained noise as Chopper undid the bandages wrapped around his stump and the little doctor gave him a concerned look. “Do you need more medicine?” 

Oh, the temptation to allow himself to slip completely into a medicated haze was nearly unbearable. But the cook shook his head. “I’m fine. How does it look?”

“Well, the infection is pretty much gone at this point. It’s healing up pretty well but you should still take it easy and drink lots of fluids. Does it hurt?”

Phantom pains of the saw cutting into his bone and the sensation of warm coppery blood coating his skin aside? “Not really. Thanks Chopper.”

“Saying thank you doesn’t make me happy or grateful or anything!!”

Sanji pulled the sleeve of his hoodie down and clomped out of the infirmary, itching for a smoke. He was surprised to bump into Nami near the railing; the redhead looked at him for a moment before a strange look flickered over her face and she hurried away with a mumbled excuse. Trying to fight the pained feeling stirring in his chest, the cook wandered to the edge of the ship at stared out at the waves as he lit up. 

He wasn’t stupid. He knew everyone was walking on eggshells around him and that everyone was waiting for him to snap or something, but he just didn’t care anymore. He was too tired to make the effort and he figured things would go back to normal soon enough if he just… 

“Hey.”

Usopp slumped over the railing, staring ahead absentmindedly. “Chopper give you an all good?”

“Mmm.” Sanji shrugged, avoiding eye-contact.

“...I was wondering if you need any help with lunch today?”

“I… Yeah. Thanks.”

He couldn’t fight even that anymore. Usopp beamed before blinking. “Oh, yeah, Brook was looking for you earlier.”

Sanji liked the skeleton well enough, but it wasn’t like he’d spent as much time with him as some of the others had and he wondered vaguely what he wanted as he wandered down to the Aquarium Bar. The musician was seated happily, Sanji had no clue how he could tell since Brook had no facial expressions but he just  _ could _ , sipping tea and humming to himself. He perked up at the sight of the blond and patted the seat next to him happily. “Join me! It’s rather lovely in here, isn’t it?”

“Yeah… For an annoying bastard, Frankie’s a helluva architect.” 

“Yohohohoho…” Brook chuckled, sipping his drink once more before placing it on the saucer with a firm ‘clink’ of china on china. He stared at Sanji with his blank face and asked quietly, “I was hoping we might talk about what happened on Thriller Bark?”

“...What part?” Sanji’s guard was up so high even Oars wouldn’t have been able to see over it. Normally the look in his eyes would have been enough to make anyone back off, but Brook merely locked eyes with him and stood his ground. 

“Between Kuma and Zoro.”

He couldn’t breath-oh hell he couldn’t-

“Cook, please, sit down.”

Sanji blinked and managed to get out a shaky breath before joining Brook. The skeleton nodded slowly and offered a cup. “I don’t need you to tell me anything. I saw it all. I merely thought you and Zoro might need to talk about it with someone.”

“Why me? I mean if anyone needs to talk about what happened with that bastard it’s Zoro, obviously. But I d-” 

“I don’t doubt it.” Brook agreed. “However, your reactions concern me.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

The blonde jumped slightly as the skeleton snatched a cigarette from his slender fingers. “You don’t need this.”

“Like h-you bastard, give that back!” Sanji lunged forward, trying to grab at his lighter as the older man lifted it from his pocket. “I’m serious, asshole! Give it back!” 

“Since breakfast this morning, I have seen you smoke seven of these. You do not need it.”

Sanji stilled, breathing heavily and staring blankly down at the couch. Okay, so he was probably developing a reliance on the cigarettes that was extreme even for him, but he kind of deserved the right, didn’t he? He pulled back, glaring up at his towering crewmate. “I’m not going to make him talk about it. Nothing happened, just like he said.” He stood stiffly. “I need to work on lunch.” 

Brook watched him thoughtfully, brow furrowed. He jumped in shock with an undignified shriek as a hand landed on his shoulder. Robin gave him an apologetic smile as she retracted one of her arms in a flurry of petals. “I’m sorry…”

“Yohohoho, you nearly scared me to death! Ah! Although I am already dead.”

“You’re worried about them?” 

Brook hesitated. “I fear I may be overstepping my bounds, I know I’ve not been a part of this crew for more than a few days. However, I am so indebted to you all, and have grown to think of you as friends. I know something of… Loss. And while what they’ve gone through and my own life are not the same, I still feel for them.”

“The only member of our crew, other than yourself, who arrived after me is Franky. And the good doctor wasn’t a part of the crew much longer than myself. The other five… They have a shared history.” Robin smiled. “It seems odd to say it, they’re all children, but they’re the senior crewmembers on board. Sometimes I think I’m blinded by it, I overestimate them.” Her eyes hardened. “It’s still a better mistake than the people who underestimate them, however.” 

“Yohohoho, I don’t doubt it.” Brook stared off into space. “About what happened...”

“I overheard Sanji speaking of it with some others.” Robin replied, sitting down smoothly. “I get the gist of what’s happened.” 

“Indeed…”

_ If he still had lungs he’d no doubt be coughing up a storm. Perhaps this was one time where death had its benefits. Glancing about at the unconscious people scattered about the courtyard, unable to move from under the weight of a large boulder, he stared at the newcomer, who was anything but inconspicuous. Kuma loomed over them all, calmly making his way through the wreckage towards the Strawhats’ captain. He stood silently, looking down with the same impassive face he’d worn since his arrival. He bent, reaching down, and began to lift the small pirate in his massive hand. _

_ Brook had keen eyesight for someone possessing no eyes but even he almost missed the movement; one second of stillness suddenly bled into a blur of movement and the sound of metal as Zoro suddenly threw himself at the man and slashed out with precision.  _

_ Brook’s relief at seeing the missing crewmember was brief as he took in the wounds covering the young man and his heavy breathing. That, and the shock of seeing Kuma’s robotic parts exposed in clouds and bursts of steam. Zoro said something, no doubt asking about this twist, but Brook was too far away to hear. He watched the red light in Kuma’s eye light up and scan over the swordsman before another horrible beam of light and heat began to grow from the cyborg’s mouth and Zoro was just barely able to dodge out of the way.  _

_ The aftershocks sent him flying, slamming into a large rock and sending him crashing to the ground. _

_ “Zoro!!”  _

_ Brook startled, looking up in time to see Sanji scrambling to the other man’s side. Zoro’s own shout was loud enough to hear. “Dammit, I told you not t-” _

_ Whatever Sanji replied was too soft to hear, but they were obviously at odds over it. They continued their argument as Kuma approached and Brook could only watch helplessly as a look of decision crossed Zoro’s face. The swordsman shrugged off the cook’s offer of help and took a shaking step toward the cyborg before dropping to his knees in front of him. Brook felt Sanji’s wail of protest as though it had cut him; having only known the green-haired man for a short time, he already understood the man’s strength and pride and the sight of him kneeling before someone like this was painful.  _

_ Unlike their desperate arguments earlier, Zoro’s voice carried well as he spoke to the dangerous Government agent. “As you can imagine, my body’s not listening to me much right now.” He managed a little bit of wry humor in his tone despite his obvious pain and the seriousness of the topic. “Are you determined… To take our captain’s head?” _

_ “...That is the most I can compromise.” Kuma’s voice was emotionless but the pause made Brook wonder. Zoro latched onto that and even as his chest heaved with the strain of breathing, he locked eyes with his opponent before lurching forward into a low bow.  _

_ “Very well, then, instead of his, take mine!” Zoro was becoming frantic, missing the widening of Kuma’s eyes. “I know my bounty’s nothing much yet, but I was going to become the greatest swordsman in the world. So it should be a f--” _

_ “Shut up.”  _

_ Brook saw Zoro flinch at the horror in his friend’s voice but remained where he was, steady in his conviction. Kuma spoke unexpectedly, “Are you truly willing to die for this man when you harbor such great ambition?”  _

_ “Right now it’s the only way to save my crewmates. My ambition means nothing if I can’t save my own captain-” _

_ “Zoro stop it!” _

_ Zoro ignored Sanji and instead looked up to glare defiantly up at Kuma. “Luffy will become King of the Pirates!!” _

_ Brook felt a shiver down his spine at the conviction in the young man’s voice. He could see as well as anyone that Luffy was special, it was something that was impossible not to notice. The teenager exuded a brightness, a magnetism and it pulled people in from all walks of life. But this was something different, Brook might not have known much about the relationship between captain and first mate but it was the kind he’d seen before. Zoro meant it when he said that he was willing to die for Luffy and there was no hesitation in the decision.  _

_ “Oi, you dumbass.” _

_ Zoro’s eyes widened in shock as the blonde limped to stand in front of the swordsman. He was cradling his arm to his chest, legs shaking and thin chest heaving.  _

_ “W-What good will come from your death, huh?” Sanji had lost some of the wide eyed, lost look from before and he glared down at his friend. “W-What happened to all that ambition, dumbass? Luffy needs you, stupid. Oi, Colossus!” He jerked around to glare up at Kuma. “Instead of the idiot mosshead, how about me? I know that the Marines think even less of me than him, but I might have come to be one of the biggest pain-in-the-necks they could have dealt with. I might not be of much use to my friends any longer, but I can still cause trouble for you all… This would be enough, right?!”  _

_ Sanji took a step forward, nearly face planting. “You don’t want to just kill us all, do you? You’re better than that. If you have to take someone back tha--”  _

_ Brook saw it coming seconds before Zoro’s hilt came in contact with the cook’s side. The swordsman’s eyes were shadowed and unreadable, but Brook saw how Sanji’s eyes widened in shock at the blow; he spun, clutching at Zoro’s shoulder and gasping out something too quiet to be heard by the eavesdropping skeleton. Zoro’s back was to Brook so he couldn’t see his response, only watched as Sanji collapsed against Zoro and was lowered gently to the rocky ground. Zoro paused, pushing golden bangs from the normally visible eye, before straightening with obvious effort and turning to Kuma. He threw his swords to ground.  _

_ “I’m begging you. My life for theirs. Let me save them.” _

“Where did they go?”

Brook looked up in surprise at Robin’s question, pulled from his thoughts. The woman continued to stare at him calmly. 

“After they… Struck their agreement.”

“I couldn’t move. I don’t know that part. All I could do was wait for everyone to wake and…” 

_...and watch the panic on Sanji’s face as he awoke before the others and found Zoro missing. _

~*~

“You’re an idiot.”

Zoro blinked, looking up from his nap to find Sanji standing over him. He shrugged, stretching lazily. “So you say, often. And loudly.” 

“Someone has to.” The cook sat down, staring ahead blankly. 

Zoro waited for a moment, then sighed and sat up, favoring his chest slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Brook knows.” 

“Yeah.” Taking in Sanji’s look of shock he sighed. “The day I went to lay my sword to rest, Brook was there. He told me he wouldn’t tell Luffy.”

“Well he’s asking questions.” Sanji mumbled, gritting his teeth and needing a smoke. Zoro frowned.

“You alright?”

“Bastard wanted to know how I was doing. As if everyone looking at me like a damn cripple wasn’t enough, now he saw all... _ that  _ and he just--”

“Worries about your ass? I wonder why?” Zoro sighed, standing up. “If I’m an idiot, at least I’m in good company.” 

He stumbled slightly, as Sanji wrapped his arms around him to gain his balance back. “Zoro, I need to ask-We need to t-”

“If it’s about  _ that _ then no, we really don’t.” Zoro pulled him off gently, pushing him towards the kitchen. “If it’s about anything else, then let me know. Go on, Usopp’s waiting for you.”

Zoro stalked off, leaving Sanji fuming to himself for a minute before heading for the kitchens. 

Usopp looked up as the cook stormed in, grumbling under his breath. Wiping his hands, he pulled away from the sink. “Plan?”

“Cold chicken salad.” Sanji wriggled out of his sweatshirt, struggling slightly. “And fresh bread, Robin-chan made the dough last night. And we’ll need some new iced tea and juice because I am not giving the sword-freak any damn alcohol today because that idiot doesn’t-”

“Um… Sanji?”

Face still obscured by his hoodie, the blonde paused. “Usopp, if I take this off and you’re giving me that damn look, I will hurt you.”

“Touchy.” 

“I am sick and tired of getting those sympathetic little sighs and looks.” Sanji finally pulled off the garment and tried to straighten his hair. “I’m aware that everyone thinks I-- _ What _ ?”

Usopp was giving him a fond smile. “Nothing, just nice to hear you being an ass again.”

“Zippit, Longnose.”

“I’m serious.” The sniper grinned as he hauled a large bowl of the dough from the cooler. “Man, you were so quiet. I really started to miss this. Thought maybe you were pod-people.” 

“I’ll bite.” Sanji was pulling out ingredients, balancing them on his lame arm. “What the hell, man?”

“Well, ‘cuz you’ve been so nice to each other. It’s freaky.” Usopp paused looking over his shoulder nervously. “I, ah, I mean…”

Hiding his smile, the blonde wandered over to the knife drawer. “Now, come on, don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Censor yourself,” Sanji sighed, sorting through his tools. “Don’t do that. Piss me off, call me out. Do anything but treat me like I’m fragile.”

“You mean the way Zoro does?”

He winced at the overly harsh sound of knife hitting the cutting board and looked over his shoulder at the older boy. “Well… He does.”

“Trust me, I’ve noticed.” Sanji pushed his hair from his eye and huffed. “I hate it, but what can you do? He does it to, I dunno, make himself feel better about what happened.” 

Usopp, for all his storytelling abilities, wasn’t too good at this. He wasn’t sure what to say, how to help, but he could try. For his friends, he could pretend for a moment that he was brave. “But it’s not his fault.”

“Tell him that, but not really. He’ll hit you. Or something.” Sanji leaned against the wall, rubbing at his eyes. “D’you know what? I think he does it because he feels guilty for me being so wrecked.” 

Usopp sighed. “Yeah, I understand. He’s like that.”

“Even though if either of us came closer to dying, it’s him.” 

“Mmm…” He frowned and made a face. “Man, Sanji, this is harder than you make it look.” 

Laughing, the blonde reached over and helped him kneed the dough. They managed to keep their spirits up for a while, lost in the routine of cooking. As the room began to smell of fresh bread and fruit, Usopp began to set the table. As he was cleaning the knives, Sanji watched the water wash over the blade; they gleamed in the light and made him think of other blades, bloodstained, and deadly and--

“Is he okay?”

Usopp jumped, looking over at Sanji. “What?”

“Is he alright? Do you think?” The blonde was gripping the sink with his remaining hand tightly, head bowed. “I know Chopper said physically things were okay, but I just think he needs to talk to someone. Or something. I don’t know, I mean, I’m the last person to be talking about this but-”

“Sanji.” Usopp put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve all got his back. He’ll be fine.”

“Oi, cook. Booze.”

They both turned to stare at Zoro as he sauntered in, obviously straight from a workout. 

“Speak of the green devil.”

They both burst out laughing, leaning against each other and watching the confused look on the swordsman’s face. Zoro rolled his eyes and just walked right back out. 

“Crazy people, I am working with crazy people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I pushed to finish this tonight to be able to post, so it might get a little ooc or rushed near the end, I can clean it up later; so let me know if you've any advice. I see this project going through the 2 year gap, possibly to Fishman Island. I'm so happy to see people have enjoyed this so far and please let me know any feedback you have to give.**


	3. Shattering

“He doesn’t look like me.” 

Usopp bit back a smile as he accepted a large glass of iced tea from the scowling cook and shot a look over to where Duval was gushing over the fresh takoyaki with the rest of the Strawhat crew. Ever since they’d returned to the ship with Duval, Hachi and Camie, Sanji had been sulking and it was beginning to amuse the sniper to no end. They thought that Sanji couldn’t get more pissed off than he’d been when he saw his wanted poster for the first time but apparently hearing that someone existed with that hated face had been the tipping point. “Well, he doesn’t  _ anymore _ -” Usopp allowed.

“ _ No _ . He didn’t before. That travesty did  _ not _ look like me,  _ dammit _ .” Sanji flopped onto the deck and leaned against Usopp’s arm, scowling irritably. “I don’t care what you all say. I am much more attractive than he was or ever will be.”

“Whatever.”

They sat in a companionable silence for a long moment as they watched the others, content to stay on the fringes of the group. Ignoring the co-dependence between cook and swordsman, Usopp had began to realize that he was now Sanji’s closest confidant so he never pushed Sanji. If something was bothering the blonde, Usopp wanted him to feel like he could trust him to listen patiently.  Not that it meant they discussed anything of real importance, getting the cook to share his feelings was still like pulling teeth. However, he and Sanji were spending a lot of time together compared to before and he enjoyed working in the kitchen so it all seemed to work out. And, to be honest, it was nice to spend time with another boy who didn’t need to be constantly on the move or doing insane things; Usopp may have been intimidated by the third member of the Monster Trio before, but he realized now that Sanji was mostly bluff.

It was a nice discovery. 

As the sun warmed the deck despite the cool ocean breezes, Sanji looked down at the crew, his eyes wandering over to where their swordsman was stuffing his face next to their captain. “How’s Zoro? Robin-chan said that he opened a couple of his wounds in the fight.”

“Yeah, figures he’d try and fight when he’s still hurt, huh?” 

Sanji made a vague noise and Usopp winced, mentally kicking himself. He should have known that Sanji would take that as a rebuke. Hopefully that didn’t translate into feeling responsible for anything that had happened because they did not need to go down that road... 

 

“ _ I want to help.” _

_ Zoro shook his head and shoved Sanji toward the kitchen as they neared the hanging cage. Luffy was gearing up to fight, and the swordsman knew that things were about to get messy. “Just keep your head down. We don’t need you getting wounded again.” _

_ “Seriously? Coming from the guy who-” _

_ “We said that’s going to be an off-limits topic. Shut up.” Zoro grabbed Sanji’s shoulders, forcing eye contact, and frowned. “Are you seriously ready for this?” _

_ For rushing into a potentially dangerous situation and facing an unknown enemy with one hand gone, nerves shot and running at half strength? “Of course not, but I can’t just stay behind!”  _

_ “Yes. You really can.” The swordsman shook him slightly. “I cannot be worrying about you while I’m fighting.” _

_ “WHAT!?” _

_ “You heard me.” Zoro pushed away, moving to look anywhere but at Sanji’s outraged and wounded face. “You’re not ready for this and if you get involved I can’t be at my best because I’ll be worried about covering your ass.” _

_ “H-hey!” Usopp tried to stop the argument as Sanji’s face went red and an odd look entered his eyes. “Come on, Sanji, we can guard the ship, yeah?” _

_ “...I’ll be in the kitchen.” _

_ Usopp winced at the flat tone and had just turned to gauge the swordsman’s response when he was shocked to find Zoro staring after the blonde, looking miserable. He was genuinely upset that he’d hurt Sanji. Usopp swallowed hard, wishing he knew how to handle this sort of thing. _

 

“He pisses me off.” 

Usopp blinked, looking up from his food and pulled from his musing. “Look, Duval’s an idiot, but he’s also kind of been having a hard time and-”

“Not. Him.” 

The sniper followed his friend’s eyes toward where Zoro was leant back against the ship rail and snoring peacefully. “Oh. Yeah. That makes sense.”

“...Well, both of them.” Sanji grumbled, slouching. “I hate both of them.”

Usopp grinned, “Yeah, I think we all noticed.”

 

_ “What’s going on?” _

_ Sanji was too concerned about the horrified looks on his friends’ faces to allow Nami to shove him away from the railing and leaned over to see what was happening. _

_ Oh HELL no. _

_ It actually took him a moment before the red haze dropped and he was able to focus on the asshole with ‘that face’ and reenter the conversation. The assh--Duval, was wailing and Sanji snapped back at him without a second thought, “Shuttup, I’m the one who should be ashamed of that poster!!” _

_ Without thinking, he leapt from the ship to the shore, still bristling as the others made smartass comments; all save Robin, who frowned in concern. Sanji waved his good arm irritably, snarling at the massive moron. “If it’s such a pain in the ass to look like my damn poster then why didn’t you change your appearance?! A different hairstyle or glasses or a freakin’ beard?!” _

_ Gritting his teeth over the surprised calls of the bandits, the cook shoved his arm to join his hurt one in the pocket of his sweatshirt and took a couple calming breaths. He could barely focus on the stupid story the man was telling them, trying to calm down as the spike in adrenaline began to make him jumpy. He’d been doing alright when rage was driving him but now he was starting to feel exposed and the familiar anxiety was kicking in big time. Hunched over to regain his breath, he didn’t see the incoming flying fish until it was too late. _

_ “Mr. Cook, look out!”  _

_ Robin’s warning was all he had before the metal netting was entrapping him and pulling him into the water.  _

 

“Ugh…” Sanji flopped against Usopp and kicked out like a toddler picking a tantrum. “I really liked that sweatshirt too! Stupid mosshead and stupid asshole!” 

Zoro looked up from his food at Sanji’s wailing and Usopp’s laughter. He was glad the blonde was feeling good after everything and felt the iron band in his chest loosen slightly. Only slightly, it never really went away fully anymore and neither did the ache in his head. Rubbing at his stomach he turned to listen half-heartedly to his captain’s ranting about the food and tried to finally relax. They’d saved Hatchi, which on its own was bizarre, Camie was going to help them get their ship to Sabaody, Luffy was safe, the crew was safe, all in all, Zoro should have been pleased. But all he felt was a worn out ache and nervous jitters from before. 

 

Nononononono!  _ Zoro staggered to his feet, trying to lunge after his friend as the net disappeared under the water.  _ Not again!

_ Luffy’s rubbery arms wrapped around him to halt his progress, “Zoro, you’re hurt, you can’t! I’ll get him!” _

_ “You can’t either!!” _

_ Luffy blinked. “Oh, yeah.” _

_ Zoro loved his captain, really. _

_ “Dammit, Luffy, let go!!” _

_ “Bwahahahaha!” The ‘moron in the iron mask’ cackled from his perch, “Not even a fishman could catch those flying fish!! He’s doomed, next time you see him he’ll be a drowned corpse.” _

_ The red was starting to seep into Zoro’s vision again as the man who would kill over such a small slight continued to crow about his plans. Next to him he could feel Luffy tensing in the way that only danger to his nakama could cause.  _

_ Thank the fates for Camie. _

_ As she dove into the waters, dashing after the helpless cook, Zoro tried to follow what was happening around him; he waited with baited breath as the ship narrowly avoided being sunk, managed a moment of amusement at the reaction Franky’s ‘Gaon Cannon’ got from his captain but all the while kept most of his attention on the churning waters, heart barely beating. It wasn’t until Sanji and Camie broke the surface that he could breathe again. _

_ But with the fear subsiding, rage took hold once more. He stumbled to his knees as the mermaid hauled the blonde to shore, putting a hand to his pale neck and nodding to himself at the steady heartbeat despite his unconsciousness. Camie was wailing at the blood splattering Sanji’s face and sweatshirt but Zoro shrugged off his annoyance at his impossible friend’s libedo and instead stood, breathing heavily. _

_ Luffy had just finished taking out Duval’s mount when Zoro stalked past him, drawing his swords. He blinked at the look on the Zoro’s face. “Uh oh...” _

 

“Still not totally sure how you managed to alter his face like that.” Nami looked Duval up and down curiously, getting a ridiculous attempt at a wink for her trouble. “I mean, well done, problem solved, but still…”

To be honest, Zoro had no clue what he’d done either but he’d keep that to himself.

“Camie, Nami, Hatchi, the rest of you morons, come up here for tea!” Sanji waved his good arm, leaning against the rail with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. “We need to plan out our next move!”

“Yay!!” Luffy’s arms shot out to grab the side of the ship and the blond immediately ran out of range while Nami ducked. “We’re gonna go to Fishman Island!”

Zoro reacted just a bit too late, he blamed his wounds, and swore his life flashed before his eyes as his captain slammed into him with the most dreaded of his repertoire.

~*~

“You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?”

Franky grinned broadly as Sanji twirled around the deck of the Sunny, crowing about ‘Nami-swan’ being so sweet for trusting him to guard the ship. The cook blinked then cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“Seeing more mermaids. You’re really looking forward to this.”

“Of course!” Hearts began exploding from his eyes as he threw up his arms. “Mermaids are every man’s dream come true, th-”

“Help me get this upright.” Usopp cut in before he could get on a roll. They helped put away the barrel of cola and the sniper gave him a look. “You’re really just staying onboard?”

“Nami-swan asked for my help.” The blonde muttered petulantly.

“She’s got you wrapped around her finger…”

Sanji’s pouting became even worse, making Usopp laugh.

“Oi, swordsman-bro, where you headed?”

“Gonna find some booze.”

Sanji and Usopp both lunged at the railing to gape at Zoro as he tried to walk away. “Where are you going all on your own?!”

Zoro turned back to give them a confused look. “A walk. Didn’t you hear?”

“Don’t go off on your own, useless idiot!”

“This place is huge, we’d never find you!”

Zoro counted to ten in his head and took a deep breath. “I won’t. Get. Lost.”

He pointed at one of the trees. “They label everything, how the hell could I get lost?!” 

Usopp slammed his fist on his palm. “Ah, wow, I didn’t know you could make so much sense!”

“Have fun then!” Sanji waved cheerfully. “Don’t trust your judgement!”

_ 1...2...3...4...5… _

Sanji jumped as Franky’s large hand landed on his shoulder and the large cyborg gave him a look. “You alright, bro?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“You look a little...pale.”

Usopp had to admit the older man was right; Sanji was starting to look a little twitchy too. “Do you wanna go with him?”

Sanji considered wading through the crowds, having to interact with total strangers… “Not really. After all, Nami-swan’s counting on me.” 

“Right.” Franky folded his massive arms and watched the blonde closely. Sanji was chattering on to Usopp about mermaids, the younger man listening with a tolerance practiced after months sailing with their bubbly captain. It took a moment before Franky realized what was bothering him; Sanji didn’t actually talk all that much. He was more of an observer, he only expressed what he wanted to, so this meaningless talking made Franky cringe slightly. “Oi, Cook-bro? D’you think that we could get something to drink?”

Perking up at the request, Sanji ran off to the kitchen as Usopp gave the cyborg a grateful look. Franky grinned. “Loud when he’s nervous, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Shadows danced on the waters, the mammoth trees like a large canopy as they sat against the railing. “I think he’s trying to keep from noticing that Zoro left. He get’s really jumpy when he’s on his own now so if he can keep busy and not notice and all it takes is me having to put up with his womanizing rants...” 

“I get it.” Franky sighed. “Zoro-bro’s been great lately, real responsible. But I’m worried that he’s letting Sanji lean on him too much. He’s not even fully healed and he’s not doing himself any favors worrying so much.”

“It’s not Sanji’s fault.” Usopp lept to the defense of his new best friend. “They both went through a lot and he just needs to feel safe. Zoro… I wish that Zoro’d admit that he needs the help too.”

“Hopefully before things get out of control any further.”

On the other side of the kitchen door, Sanji stared blankly at the pitcher held tight against his chest and wondered why it was shaking slightly.

~*~

_ Precious, precious alcohol...  _

Zoro tipped back the bottle, enjoying the buzz as the amber liquid slid down his throat. He’d always enjoyed a good drink but lately the effects were doubled; they nicely dulled the red mist and pains from his wounds. 

And  _ damn _ they hurt like a bitch. He was putting up a decent front but Kuma had done a lot more damage than he’d been letting on. Zoro’d never been one for being doctored and he really hated worrying Chopper; plus he needed to wipe those damn looks off of his best friends’ faces. That stopped him in his tracks; ‘best friends’, plural. Huh.

Fair enough.

Sanji got this look on his face any time Thriller Bark came up, sort of pained and pale and he always seemed ready to start apologizing or something. And Luffy? Hell, Luffy was so on to him, he needed to tread lightly.

He didn’t like lying to his captain, in fact it tore him apart. But it was worth it because he knew that Luffy would feel guilty and he refused to allow him that burden. Luffy had too much going on to add to it.

Taking the blow for his captain had been a no-brainer; the same way refusing to let Sanji get involved had been. Luffy was his best friend, his captain and the man he’d follow to the ends of the earth. He never expected to meet someone whose dream he wanted to achieve more than his own, but here they were. He knew his position in the crew was mere formality, he had no idea what a first mate actually did; no, he was a warrior, he protected. It was the instinct that drove much of his life and what had gotten him through all of this intact. 

 

_ “When I get loose, I’m going to kill you.” _

_ Hogback had the gall to actually laugh and the swordsman shifted in his chains, wishing he had a blade to stab into that massive gut; bleeding out slowly was all the monster deserved. The surgeon sobered, crossing his arms. “I wonder what I’ll find when I start on you? You seem much stronger than your friend. I was hoping he’d last longer…” _

_ “Why don’t you find out?” Zoro said quickly. If he had a chance to divert the attention to him and save Sanji any further pain then he’d do it.  _

_ Hogback clapped his hands together and grinned cheekily. “Your reactions will be so fun! I do love a challenge. But for now...”  _

_ He snapped his fingers and two of the zombies grabbed Sanji’s shoulders, hauling him up from where he was passed out. The blonde let out a little whimper and Zoro snarled, lunging forward before Hogback lashed out and struck him across the face. The swordsman went down hard and the maniacal surgeon eyed him for a moment before scowling at Sanji, who was shivering in his minions’ grasps. “That one’s useless.” The zombies let go, the blonde crumpling to the floor, and Hogback nodded to where Zoro was hanging from his chains. “Unlock him, he needs to learn a lesson as well.” _

_ The chains came off with a click.  _

_ One zombie was down in seconds, the other moments later. _

_ Hogback let out a screech, scrambling for the door. _

_ Zoro lunged.  _

…

This was a large city. 

Why were things so quiet?

As Zoro looked up, he was faced with the sight of the most ridiculous person he’d ever seen in his life. 

The squat, angry looking man was gaping at him in shock and Zoro cocked his head to the side, reluctantly bringing his beer bottle away from his mouth. “What, you want directions or somthin’?”

He faintly heard everyone gasping in shock at his comment but his training had him dodging the bullet even as the man pulled the trigger and Zoro’s confusion gave way to boiling anger. He didn’t know who this stupid bastard was but his strained nerves were snapped and he decided he wanted blood. But before he could even pull his sword out properly a form slammed into him so hard he hit the ground and blacked out for a moment. When he came to, there was a little girl on top of his chest, the man was walking away and there appeared to be tomato juice all over his chest. The fury settled into a calm frustration and he wondered what the hell he’d gotten himself into.

 

On another part of the island one second of relaxed guards started off a chain of terrifying events.

 

Back on the Sunny, the Den Den Mushi chirped out, pulling the three men from their games. Sanji reached it first, hoping for Nami, but barely managed to get a word out before Chopper’s voice was wailing in his ear.

“Saaaaaaaaaaaaanjiiiiii!!”

The cook stiffened, put on high alert by the little doctor’s sobbing. “Chopper, calm down. What’s happened?”

“Camie’s been kidnapped!!”

Usopp’s eyes widened in horror but Franky’s eyes were drawn to where Sanji’s shoulders stiffened and his face darkened as he listened to Chopper’s story. As soon as the reindeer was done he began to plan, voice deceptively calm. “Tell us where you are and wait for us.” 

“Why?”

“We’re dealing with kidnappers, so we’ll need help from pros in that area. I’m calling the Flying Fish Riders.”

Usopp’s jaw dropped. “You’re what?!”

“We need a way to get around here fast.” Sanji was already redialing the Den Den Mushi, “Once we’ve got that, we need to figure out a plan and stick with it.”

And surprisingly, things went smoothly enough once they had. Until, that is, the moment that an overzealous Celestial Dragon outbid them. And then Luffy came crashing in with all the finesse of a wrecking ball.

When Hatchie was shot the only thing that kept Zoro from running into the fray was a vice-like grip on his arm as Franky held him back. He was getting more and more angry, first the stifled attempt to take out the Dragon earlier, and now this; Zoro was furious. The swordsman was practically vibrating with it and when Luffy downed the Dragon with one blow he huffed, hand on his swords. “I wanted to cut him...”

All hell broke loose.

In the flurry of movements and cries of battle, no one noticed Sanji jerk away from a guard, kicking him once before stumbling into one of the rows and falling down to his knees. The anxiety and terror was cutting through him again, his heart pounding madly and vision swimming. It was all too much. The shadow of the guard he’d attacked fell across him and Sanji braced himself, unable to move and fully expecting to die. 

A heavy thwack, the sound of a body hitting the floor and Sanji felt someone kneeling over him; he looked up, breathing slowly starting to even out, and stared up at Usopp. The sniper gave him a shaky smile, weapon at the ready. “I-I’ve g-got your b-back.”

_ Pathetic. Can’t even stand up for yourself. _

Sanji couldn’t breathe, the noises were too much, his weakness was like a knife in his chest and--

_ Stupid. _

_ Stupid. _

_ Stupid. _

“Cook-san, breath.”

Robin’s voice broke through the fog and allowed Sanji to uncurl from his hiding place, the woman used her devil fruit powers to help him up and dragged him into a hug. “It’s alright.”

Any other day, any other place, this hug would have had him wriggling like a complete moron. At that moment, though, all Sanji could think about was how safe he felt and how soft she was. Robin nodded at Usopp, who let out a relieved breath and Sanji felt guilt burn his face at the concern he’d caused.

On the stage, Luffy was talking to an old man who had pulled Camie from her prison and Franky was leading the freed slaves to the back exits. Nami and Brook were helping Chopper patch up Hatchi and the realization that he’d done nothing to help nearly sent Sanji back into a fit.

Then Zoro was next to him, a little pale and breathing hard but in one piece. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine.” Robin assured, pushing Sanji gently into the other boy. “Just a little shaken.” 

“Where’s Luffy going?” Usopp spluttered as their captain marched off, followed by two taller and more intimidating men.

“To cause hell, no doubt. We’d better get after him.”

~*~

“It’s not him.”

Zoro knew that Sanji was staring at him in disbelief but he was sure of what he was saying. This thing wasn’t Kuma. He wasn’t sure what the hell it was, but it didn’t feel the same that it did on Thriller Bark. He gritted his teeth; first the Pirate King’s second in command, then an attack by the Navy and now Kuma… This could not get more bizarre.

“Does he have a twin?!” Luffy asked, head cocked to one side and unmoved by the unexpected violence. Sanji snorted.

“It’s a possibility.” 

The next blow was too much, Zoro was already lagging and when the blast shot at them he went down hard. He could hear Luffy and Usopp yelling in panic at him but all he could focus on was the unbearable pain. He tried to stand, to help, but Sanji’s hands came around him and held him down. The cook was shaking and glared at him. “Don’t you dare you stubborn bastard.”

When Sentoumaru arrived with yet another Kuma, Sanji was no longer able to keep him down and they all agreed to split up. Zoro grabbed Sanji’s arm, squeezing it hard. “Go help Nami.”

“I don’t--”

“Sanji.” Zoro smiled. “You’re fine. I’m fine. Help them.”

“Z-Zoro..”

Brook stepped forward. “I shall look after him.”

“I don’t need t--”

Sanji smiled in relief, nodding, so Zoro bit back the rest of his complaint. 

He sort of regretted it.

Choking back his pain he stared up at the Admiral standing over him, they’d barely made any distance and this man had come out of nowhere…

Screw it all, he definitely regretted it.

The man, Kizaru, slowly raised his foot, glowing with power and Zoro braced himself. He could hear his friends screaming, feel the heat coming from the man but all he could think was how frustrated he was. Then the world faded out. He could vaguely feel himself being moved at one point, then being carried. His awareness came back at the impact of being flung to the ground and he hissed, swimming through the pain. Usopp was yelping at him, trying to get to him, Luffy was yelling and Chopper was sobbing but none of that hit him until he heard Sanji scream. It happened seconds before another blast hit Zoro and he bit back his own scream of pain. He blacked out entirely.

When he came to, Usopp was shaking him, terror in his eyes. “Come on wake up, I can’t handle this on my own!! How many of these guys are there?!”

Zoro looked up slowly and took in the giant in front of him. No… This was the real thing. All of the pent up anger and terror hit him again, making Zoro wish to be anywhere, doing anything other than facing the man who would most likely be in his nightmares for years to come.

Standing shakily, Zoro glared up at the man as Kuma gazed back calmly. “So… You did survive.” 

“No...thanks...t-to you.”

Usopp screeched at that but Zoro only had eyes for the large Navy man. It may kill him, but he’d protect his Nakama again, they wouldn’t die as long as he was around. Kuma hummed, then took a step forward, raising a large paw. All Zoro saw was a streak of black before he was shoved behind a slightly smaller frame and Sanji’s raw voice was snarling at Kuma. “ _ Don’t touch him _ .”

Zoro’s heart stopped. “Move. Sanji, don’t.”

“No. No, I won’t.” Sanji was trembling but refused to move, clinging to him despite his frantic attempts to dislodge him. “It’s my turn to protect you. You don’t get to hurt my friends again!” He shouted up at Kuma who looked at them thoughtfully. 

“If you could go on a vacation anywhere,” Both of them tensed. “Where would you go?” 

Then the world once again went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And from here it's going to be mostly AU. If this chapter felt a little choppy, it was intentional. Particularly the battle at the end. Did anyone guess where I was going with this? Excited to get to write some more characters. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus ends what I've fondly dubbed the 'choppy flashback prologue'. The rest of the fic will have a much smoother flow, I assure you. There'll be a slight delay before the next chapter but after that there should be at least one a week. If at any point anyone thinks the rating should be changed or trigger warnings added, let me know.


End file.
